He was all she ever wanted
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: Edward is back in town and Bella has seduction on her mind. Between the cattle rustling and temptations, can these two survive. He was her brothers' best friend while she had always tried to keep up with the boys.  Rewritten story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BELOW. **

**Here is my new story. It's a rewrite. I've made a many of changes. I plan to add more with what is happening with the cattle rustlers. I decided to have their father alive, because I want to Edward to squirm a little bit more. You will find out this time around how Bella met James. Maybe even a taste of what is going through his mind. Also, I want to add some on what her brothers thoughts are on how Bella and Edward seem to be acting around each other.**

**The chapters are going to be longer and hopefully better. Anyways, this seemed like a good idea to do over my story with the Twilight characters. There was a complaint before so that is the reason for the do over. I have to thank them for that because now I can instill new ideas with my story. I have changed places with Riley and Jacob. Hope that doesn't disappoint anyone.**

**All materials belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

><p>Bella eyes had fluttered open upon awaking to the sounds of Charlie going through his morning routines at five-thirty in the morning. 'Man, wish I could sleep in,' she thought. She climbed out of bed and walked down to the warm kitchen to find Charlie drinking some black coffee, reading the newspaper.<p>

"Morning," She said groggily, opening the cabinet and grabbing a plate. Layering gravy over warm buttermilk biscuits.

"Hey, Bells."

"Are Jasper and Emmett up, yet?"

"Those two got up an hour ago. I think. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"So what has you up so early?" Bella shrugged. "Well, since you're already up. I'm going to need some help setting things up for the afternoon picnic. Jenks said he'd be here around six to drop off some picnic tables. I believe Mary Sue will be here around eight to help with the cooking. Can I count on ya?"

"Sure, no problem."

"So, when is that man of yours going to show up?"

"Some time today."

Charlie sighed. "I wish you would think better on this marriage thing. I just want what is best for my baby girl."

"I know daddy. James is a good man. He's just been…really busy lately." She said, taking a seat. Charlie's expression had softened, almost as if he'd understood. "Please be nice to him." Bella said firmly.

"Well, I'll do my best. I trust you to do what is right for you. But if you change your mind. I'll support you every step of the way." Charlie said.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. Have lots to do."

"Okay." Bella sat back, finishing off her breakfast.

* * *

><p>Bella Swan had been staying here for the last three weeks at the family ranch, helping to get everything set up and ready for the once a year July Fourth celebration. It was something the whole family had been putting on for years now. Some thing her mother had once prided herself on celebrating. It was their family tradition of sort. Folks from all around looked forward to this event.<p>

Bella jumped, as she was startled at the sound of a loud discharge. She tilted her head back, her gaze going to the outburst of beautiful colors that flared against the darkened night sky, and then drizzled slowly down in shimmering streamers to the amusement of the spectators. The fireworks demonstration hosted by her family was almost over. She wished her mother were here. She was missed her more with each passing year. Dad was never the same after mom passed away. Twelve years. And the pain was still there. Of course the pain had lessened over time but it never really went away.

Friends and neighbors would soon leave Swan ranch, heading back to their cozy homes, exhausted after the three days of festivities. She couldn't wait for them to go. July the fourth. For some reason that day had always bugged her in some small way. Not fully sure why.

She should be happier. Ecstatic, really. People came from miles to see this. Maybe it's because her mother passed away July 9. Bella had only been twelve at the time. If only they had known, it would be their last fourth with her.

Standing apart from the crowd, she leaned against the kitchen door and stared down at the sparking diamond ring on her finger. Why was she feeling depressed? This should be a happy moment in her life. She was engaged to be married in four months for goodness' sakes. She'd long ago chosen a white dress and started making plans for a late-fall wedding when West Texas wasn't so horribly blistering hot.

Her best friends from college were here, having traveled thousands of miles to join her in celebrating her engagement. Only two weeks ago, she'd called each of them herself, and practically begged them to come. A day later the despondency had taken hold and didn't seem to want to let go. And she'd nearly called them back to cancel the invite. But she hadn't. She was acting like a scaredy-cat. And now wondered if subconsciously she wished they'd come to talk her out of getting married.

Another eruption of purple and yellow lit up the sky, and she peered into the multitude of people, focusing in the direction where she'd last seen James talking to Riley Biers, owner of the Red Rock Ranch. Known by most as the Triple R. One thing about her fiancé, she thought wryly, he had quite dexterity for pinpointing on the wealthy and powerful.

Damn him for missing most of the weekend. He knew how important it was to her that he meets her friends, but he'd skipped the barbecue and danced yesterday, saying something about a business deal he had to take care of. Then missed the rodeo and picnic this afternoon, finally showing up an hour ago. Since then he'd spent his time working the crowd like a seasoned political figure. Was that her appeal, she thought uneasily, her family name and community standing?

It was nerves making her short-tempered with him. That's all. Over a three hundred and fifty people had shown up this weekend, requiring an enormous amount of preparation to make sure there was enough food, drinks and entertainment. After the cleanup was through, and she had a couple nights of good sleep, she'd be back to normal. At least she hoped that's how she'd feel. Happy again that she was marrying a good man. One she would always be able to count on. One who understood her and loved her. She could continue planning her wedding without all distractions, which would surely lift her spirits. What woman didn't love planning their own wedding?

Feeling a bit unsettle, she wrapped her arms around her middle. She'd stand here for another minute, then she'd go find James. So far he'd meet Jessica, but not her other two friends. They were both off somewhere with her brothers. Man, she hadn't seen that coming. She knew Emmett had been speaking to Rosalie for awhile now but she hadn't thought it was anything serious.

A breathtaking array of blue and gold blossomed in the sky, quickly followed by a rapid succession of sweltering lights in brilliant colors, which meant the show was building to the finale. Bella smiled at the enthusiastic

murmurs of the crowd, content that the weekend had been a success. Near where the children's pony and hay rides were set up, silvery white sparklers bobbed in the dark, and she briefly considered turning on the driveway floodlights for anyone wishing to get a head start on exiting crowd, or was it a tad too soon? All this thinking was starting to give her a headache.

She turned toward the group of assembly line of trucks and cars, and thought she saw the shadowy profile of a person coming down the long driveway. Odd that someone would be arriving only now. Squinting, she waited for the next rupture of light. Her breath cut off. The man almost looked like…

No, it couldn't be Edward Cullen. It just couldn't be…Why was he here? After all this time? One would think she'd never gotten over her teenage crush. But this man's shoulders were broad like Edward's, and he was tall and narrow hipped, his hair was shaggier and dark penny colored. He even walked with that slight overconfident gait.

But Edward wasn't even in the country, as far as she knew. Goodness, he hadn't been back to West Texas, much less Cross Roads, in eight years.

As the man got closer, her insides started to fluttered, and she straightened. Planting her hands on her hips.

No way on Earth could that be Edward. Of course, her mind couldn't deny what her heart already knew. By God, that hot looking man was sex on a stick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Better, worse? Made no diffference? Please ,let me know what you think. To all who the reviewed this before it was pulled and rewrittened, I'm sorry. I hope you reread and review again. Every review good or bad mean alot to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All materials belong to their respectful owners.**

**A/N: As promised, longer chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Swan Ranch laid a good fifteen minute drive from Cullen Ranch and had been in the Swan Family for four generations. It was boasted over twenty-one thousand acres of rich Texas land, decent mount of cowhands and large number of Angus cattle. Edward was well aware of how well the Swans had done for themselves, with having been Jasper and Emmett's best friend while growing up.<p>

The land was gently rolling and open, more mesquites than he remembered being here. It was odd that the one place he'd found solace, however temporary, was here, where the peace of the land seemed to permeate his soul.

And then it would all go to hell. Like now. He saw Bella leaning against the back door. Edward almost hadn't realized it was Bella. All grown-up, taller than he remembered, and a lot curvier, too. However, the rich brown with red highlights gave her away. She'd straightened it, though, at least it still fell to the middle of her back. Too, bad. He'd always liked it wavy and somewhat unmanageable. She looked delightfully sweet. Almost pure innocent. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She was wearing a pair of tan khaki Capris with a short white sleeve blouse on top. As he settled in on the house, he knew she'd spotted him and he reversed his decision to head into the crowd. Instead, he sauntered over toward her and noticed how she suddenly stood rod strait, her stance almost self-protective. That he didn't understand. Maybe she didn't recognize him. No one knew he was coming. He himself didn't until yesterday morning.

The fireworks displays were almost over. He'd seen enough of the Swan's July Fourth festive gatherings over the years to know that the big finish was coming any minute. This made him wonder why Bella was standing off by herself.

Bella stood in the open doorway, gripping the jamb. She moved away from the door and down to the bottom step, checking out the swell of muscles as she went. Never taking her eyes off. Her gaze drifted down to his jeans. No belt buckle.

"Edward. Is that you?" Her mouth gaped open. Staring at him, silently. With wide, shocked eyes.

He gasped and his heart began to hammer the way it always did in reaction to her. Those eyes. God, they were more vigorous than ever.

"Hello. Little darling." He winked at her, took off his hat and tapped it against his thigh.

She frowned slightly. Okay, so Edward didn't expect a welcome party and Bella didn't seem all that excited to see him. His fault. He knew it. He ran his hand through his hair, combing it back from his forehead.

Two days before he left town, at the age of twenty-two. Bella had waylaid him behind the barn. In the midst of the hot, wet kiss, he'd remembered she was sixteen, and all the lust in the world wouldn't change that. He'd left the area in a hurry. Not willing to look back and see if she was heartbroken, maybe angry or both. He hadn't been particularly sensitive about ending the embrace.

"Does anyone know your back in town?" She asked. Edward's eyelids lowered for a moment. When they lifted, all excitement had vanished, as if a shutter had been drawn over his thoughts.

"It was a last-minute decision." He opened his arms to her. "Don't I get a hug? I'm starting to think no one missed me." Hoping to lighten the mood.

Her lips parted, uncertainty wavering in her face, and then she smiled and moved toward him. "It's good to see you," she said, heisting a moment before awkwardly embracing him…breathing in the scent of something tangy. His soap? Seemed likely. It sure wasn't cologne.

He slid his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, swinging her in a half circle. It was a mistake. He knew it the moment their bodies touched. Little Bella had breasts now. Nice, firm round breasts that felt too damn good pressed against his chest. When the hell had that happened?

He quickly put her down. Too quickly, judging up by her baffled look. Then, he really screwed things up by running his hands down her back until his palms molded to the top of her backside. Careful not to make another sudden move, he drew his hands to either side of her slim waist, set her back to look aloofly at her, and then gave her a brotherly smile.

She smiled back, trying to appear calm when her whole body tingled from the contact with his, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look good, all grown-up I see. He drawled with twinkling eyes. "And gorgeous, too." He commented, casually lowering his arms, mentally kicking himself. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself." Edward tried not to look smug. He couldn't quite manage it. "And you can drop the smug expression. Your ego is already huge enough." Bella added with a mock glare.

Edward chuckled,

Glancing around at the crowd who would soon begin leaving as the conclusion of fireworks was over and done with, having had their fill of barbecue and ice tea.

She could hardly believe what he was saying and what she said in return. But he actually seemed to be serious.

"I swear you're taller than when I last saw you." He said, surveying the large crowd. Edward turned back, looking at her intently.

She blinked, and arched her shoulders "I had a surprised growth spurt. It happens to the best of us."

Rather than hide her breasts, the action drew his attention because the blue shirt gaped slightly. He hastily lifted his gaze. '_Get a grip. This is little Bella, Emmet and Jasper's baby sister_.' "What has it been, little Bella, six, seven years?"

"Eight." She said with faint irritation. Was he that clueless? Why were guys so bad about remembering things like that, Bella wondered. "And no one calls me little Bella anymore."

His expression softened. "Ah…no more little. I understand." His crooked smile broadened at the defiant lift of her chin, an old habit he'd found comical because she'd always been on the bashful side. "I promise I'll try to remember."

She drew in her lower lip, studying him for a second, before her gaze drifted toward the crowd, "Your parents aren't here, are they?"

"Still in Little Rock with my sister Annie, her husband and two kids." He replied.

She sighed. "I'm so sorry about what happened to their cattle. Rustlers hit Michael Newton and the Webbers, too. The Triple R is still in business, but they're hurting. Dad's worried they'll hit us next. Sheriff seems to think they've left, but I'm not completely convinced." He nodded. Hard to hear even though he already knew the facts. The ranchers in the area had been here for generations so he knew every one of them.

Her lips twisted in a wry smile "So why are you here?"

"To handle some ranch business for the folks," he said, the grim reminder of the reason for his return taking some of the pleasure out of seeing Bella.

_Ranch_. What a joke. Only a vacant house remained, and land that had been in the Cullen family for well over a hundred years. The small herd of cattle that had once sustained the place was gone. In addition, it seemed as if the authorities didn't give a damn.

"So, how long are you here for?"

"Not sure."

"I miss this place, the land, my mom." She said. "Even though I only spend summers and holidays here anymore. I don't think I could feel as at home anywhere else as I do here." Bella said with certainty. "I plan someday to move back here, permanently."

"Not sure I do. I mean there are things I miss, but there are also things I wish to forget." Edward shook his head, changing the subject. "You teach, right?"

She nodded. "In White Sulphur Springs. I keep a small apartment there because a round-trip takes two and half-hours out of my day. And besides gas is just excessively high these days."

"High school?"

"Heavens no. Elementary school is hard enough. I teach fourth grade. Most kids these days would rather have recess and play video games all day than learn something useful."

"I bet" He willed himself not to look at her breasts. Bad enough his chest was still imprinted with the memory of them. Her eyes looked browner, brighter, or maybe it was the light coming from the porch. "How many of your students have crushes on you?"

"Oh, please." Her cheeks turned pink, and making the sound of annoyance, she slipped a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

His gaze went to her left hand, something sparkled reflecting light. Startled, he stared at the diamond ring on her finger. "I see that congratulations are in order."

"What?" She blinked stupidly for a split second, giving the ring a cursory glance before hiding her hand behind her back. "Oh, right"

"When's the wedding? I hope you send me an invitation."

Bella hesitated. "The end of November and of course I'll invite you." Bella laughed awkwardly. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know where Emmet is. Jasper's upstairs, but I think he's kind of busy. Dad is off helping with the launching and supervising of the fireworks." She looked up at the dark sky and then toward the crowd "I really should get out there. There are things left to be done and I should say goodbye to all these people."

"Of course" He waved her on "I didn't mean to hold you up"

"No, I'm glad to see you. Really." She moistened her lips and took a step back. "I'm looking forward to talking to you more," she said as she kept backing away. "If I see Emmet, or dad, I'll tell them you're here. I'll probably won't see Jasper until in the morning." taking another step back. "Well, see you later. "He held her gaze for what couldn't have been more than a second, although it felt like an eternity, then she left.

"Yea, see ya." Edward muttered, watching her hustle toward the tent and stage area. Bella was getting married? Now why was he so taken aback by that? She was six years younger than he was, which made her about twenty-four. As kids, she'd been on the gangly side, showing more interest in trying to keep up with her brothers and reading books than in fashion or makeup. Nevertheless, she'd grown up to be quite a looker, always had been bright and dependable, too. She'd make a great ranch wife.

He hoped her fiancé was aware of how lucky he was.

Nope, there was no trace of the tomboy now, he thought as he watched the gentle sway of her hips. He'd started getting too engrossed in her shapely rear end and had to sternly remind himself that this was Bella. Besides the fact she was an engaged woman, he didn't need Jasper or Emmett kicking his ass.

And he hoped her fiancé was aware of how lucky he was. She sure was one special lady.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter. A thank you for the ones who added this to alerts. Here is another long chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Bella scurried through the crowd, like a cat on a hot tin roof, toward the refreshment stand where she thought she saw James. People looked at her as if they feared she were on her way to a inferno. Ironically, it was the other way around. The searing heat of flesh and muscle that had threatened to engulf her in mindless burst of flames was what had her racing through the crowd.<p>

'_Oh my, _Bella thought. _Oh, my. Edward, here in the flesh.' _She still couldn't believe it. He'd touched her. Held her against his strong pronounced chest until she thought she'd suffocate from lack of oxygen. The physical altercation had lasted a heartbeat, but it might as well been a lifetime. Incongruous sensations crashed in on her for which she hadn't been prepared. _'I can't think like that about him'_ she chastised mentally. But she couldn't deny he was still, and always would be, the only man who had ever made her pulse race just with his presence…though the days of wanting to recognize those feelings were long past. Sure, she had a childish crush on him until he'd left for college, but that was eons ago. _'I can't think like that about him,' _she chastised mentally. _'I'm engaged for goodness sake. 'He_ made it clear all those years ago that he would never feel the same way. So how long was it going to take for her heart to accept it? Her own thoughts annoyed her. She was engaged to one man but another had always had a part of her heart, even if she had done her best to bury those feelings when he had rejected her all those years ago. She thought she was over Edward. Thought those feelings long gone. Had she been fooling herself this whole time? What was it about him that made her melt into a puddle?

After dropping out of college his senior year, he'd started drifting from one job to another and rarely came home. Once she had gone out east to school, their paths crossed less frequently. She still thought about him from time to time, but normally only when she saw his parents or the Cullen name came up in conversation. She bet he never once thought twice about her.

However, he was different somehow. Her crush had been on a boy. Edward was a man now. A damn good-looking man, who by merely showing up, had just thrown her a curveball she could never have anticipated. Had that cleft in his chin always been that deep? She would never forget how his voice was so low and velvety smooth. Her legs felt wobbly, and it occurred to her that if she didn't sit down soon, she might end up making a fool of herself.

"_Chica_, are you alright?" Sue's concerned strong but soft-spoken voice came from behind. Bella spun around, almost losing her footing and saw the older woman with the youngest of her twelve grandchildren tightly clasping her hand.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, I was just looking for James." Bella said, smiling as she turned her attention to the knee-high child. "Hello, Amy, are you having fun?" The little girl nodded, looking up with big brown eyes, holding tight to a pink stuffed bear. "I see you have won a prize." The child's face shining with pride in a toothless grin. Sue continued to stare pensively at Bella. After being the Swan's housekeeper for over twenty-five years, not much got by her. When Bella's mother had died from a sudden illness, Sue had been there to cradle her as she sobbed uncontrollably for hours. Wise, understanding, motherly, Sue was the kind of woman Bella hoped she would be, when she reached a grandmotherly age.

"Have you seen him?" Bella asked, her pulse finally starting to slow down. "James?" She toyed pensively with her necklace, which once belonged to her mother. Sue may have been a only a housekeeper to the Swans but she was every bit a part of the family. Sue had helped her through some difficult times. She loved Sue just as much as she had for her own mother. Something she cherished and was thankful for everyday.

Shrugging her plump shoulders, Sue shook her head. Her voice gentle and low, her eyes watching her with concern. "No, sweetheart, I have not." Her eyebrows, dark in contrast to her short, prematurely silver hair, drew together in a worried frown. "Probably up to no good." She muttered. She didn't like James, Bella knew. Neither did her brothers, even though no one said a word to her.

Maybe that was the reason for her sour mood. He'd not only disappointed her this weekend by showing up late, but he'd disappointed her family and that didn't help. She'd tried to tell them James was a nice man with a good sense of humor, and all the other things that made her care for him, but in her heart, she knew her family thought of her as a kid, and that no man would ever please them. She jerked her thoughts back to the present.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little peaked." Sue asked.

"Yes." Bella smiled big to prove it, but inside she quivered. "Now go on," Bella said, making a shooing gesture with her hand "I'm fine. Enjoy the fireworks. They're almost over." Anxious to be away from Maria's knowing eyes, Bella quickly wove her way into the crowd, trying to remember the color of his shirt. Brown. Maybe? That wouldn't help much. Half the men here were wearing dark colors. James wasn't nearly as tall as Edward was, or so muscular that he could easily lift her in the air. Nor did James have thick bronze hair and slate-green eyes that seemed to darken along with his mood. And there was no comparing Edward's strong square jaw to…

Briefly closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth. She had to stop this. Not only preoccupation unfair to James, but she was only making herself crazy. God, how she wanted a margarita, or a beer. An cold ice beer sounded nice. Of course, right now anything with alcohol would do. Tequila. One shot would clam her nerves. Hell, one shot would probably put her to sleep. She occasionally drank a glass of wine, and she loved a slushy margarita with Mexican food, but that was pretty much it.

She didn't care. Her nerves were buzzing like angry bees, and she needed the respite of blessed numbness. Heading straight for the refreshment booth, she avoided eye contact as much as possible, but smiled politely when necessary. She slipped behind the bar and found the tequila. After pouring some in a paper cup, she noticed Amber Adagio eyeing her with interest. The woman had a kind heart but also capable of spreading gossip faster than the Internet. Bella resisted the urge to slam back the shot of tequila, so she smiled at the woman instead, then walked away without the drink. Silly, because why should she care what anyone thought? But she did, and that fact wasn't going to change just because she recognized the foolishness of it.

She kept a watchful eye out for James. Most people were focused on the color light displays in the black sky, while still sitting on the blankets they had spread out for their picnic suppers. She'd already checked out the groups of cowhands standing near the tent with beers in their hands. Anyway, she doubted James would be wasting his time talking with the help.

Oh, brother, she really had to knock off the uncharitable thoughts. Yes, she was angry enough to scream, but she suspected guilt over her reaction to Edward had more to do with her readiness to pick James apart.

The area behind the bunkhouse seemed to be deserted, the perfect place where she could be alone with her thoughts, pull herself together before saying her goodbyes to everyone. The fireworks would be over in two minutes and the crowds would thin out quickly. She'd find James then.

She leaned back against the bunkhouse wall of rust stained cedar, and closed her eyes, intent on savoring the moment. Bella rubbed at the back of her neck. A headache was starting, and she was certain it was from the tension. Bella rotated her head from side to side aware of the kinks tightening her neck muscles. At the same time. A man's deep voice came from around the side of the bunkhouse that faced away from the blustering crowd.

James's voice.

Her eyes flew opened, a uneasy tense knot spread from her stomach to her shoulders. She listened, waiting. Trying to convince herself, she'd been mistaken. A second later, coming from the same direction, a woman laughed softly. Bella pushed away from the ruff wall and stood perfectly motionless. Surely, she'd only imagined James's voice. What would he be doing there at the side of the bunkhouse? It didn't make sense. Again, hushed voices and laughter drifted toward her. She struggled for her next breath. Perhaps her body had acknowledged what her mind refused to accept.

Slowly she forced herself to take a step toward the sound. Bella's gut clenched. She moved quietly, dreading what she might find. Right as she got to the corner of the bunkhouse, she took a deep breath, fortifying herself, before she rounded the corner. The darkness and the ancient weeping willow both obscured her view. For the same reason, she wasn't visible, either, and she waited another second, listening and hoping she'd imagined the whole thing. The light in her eyes went out, replaced by an arctic frost.

"I have to get back" It was James's voice there was no doubt left. "I think the fireworks are almost over."

"Hmm, not yet." the woman whispered seductively. "I'm not done with you."

"Damn, you're making this hard."

The woman laughed. "That's the point."

"My fiancé will come looking."

"Let her look. Besides, you promised to get rid of her."

"I know sweetheart…soon. Very soon."

"Not soon enough."

"Have patience my dear. You're the one I want. Always Remember that."

"I'll try."

Bella's heart twisted in a nauseous knot. It was crystal clear what was going on behind the tree. She told herself she should just leave. Why humiliate herself by letting them know she was here? But she couldn't move. She could barely breath. He'd played her for a fool. Stupid fool.

Damn him. This was her family home, her property, her party. Why make it easy for him by not letting him see her? She loosened her fists, unaware that she had clenched them, and lifting her chin, she stepped out into the open.

The woman's back was to Bella. A blur of red hair and curves, and an indecently short black denim skirt. James was pressed against her, kissing her, running his hands down her back to her bottom. Giving what she thought was a squeeze, which the woman giggled. Even though a shadow muted his face, Bella knew the second he noticed her. He straightened and jerked away from the woman. As if bit by a rattlesnake.

"Shit…Bella…Sweetheart…Please let me explain. "

"Bastard. How could you?" Bella's voice came out a whisper. She couldn't deny she wanted to slap him even kick him where the sun don't shine. Instead, she backed away. Life was not fair sometimes. However, she couldn't help thinking this just may be a blessing in disguise. The excuse she needed to call off her own wedding.

"Wait" James rushed toward her, she held up a hand, stop sign style. "Bella, please, this isn't what it looks like."

Every ounce of her wanted to run, hide until the scene faded from her memory, but she stopped, a hint of hysteria bubbling inside her. But running away from a problem never solved anything. Calmly, she said, "Then what is it?" Her voice sounded high and strained, even to her own ears. These uncertainties left her feeling violated and vulnerable. Vulnerability was a luxury she couldn't afford.

His face was clear to her now, the paleness of his skin, the defeat in his eyes largely satisfying. He stared mutely at her. Then he lift a hand to touch her, she jumped back, unable to trust herself to remain genteel.

He took half a step back, lowering his hand, swallowed hard and looked about as comfortable as a grizzly in a tutu. If she wasn't so pissed-off, Bella might have felt sorry for him. But she seriously doubts it.

"Leave, James. Now." An invisible fist clutched her insides. How could she have thought that saying yes to marriage, to him, would have made her happy? In a way, she was glad this had happened. She understood now why she had been so depressed about lately. She didn't love him, didn't think she really ever did, that's what her heart had been trying to tell her. The truth hurt, but she got the point. Marriage to this man would have been a huge mistake.

"We need to talk."

"No, right now you need to leave. There is nothing you could possibly say that would excuse what I just saw. Go back to that whore you were just with." Taking the ring off, Bella throw it toward him. "Oh, by the way, the wedding's off." Without another word, she turned and stalked back toward the house, praying her legs would carry her the entire way. Exhausted both physically and emotionally, she was running on fumes. The feelings rolling around inside her were downright uncomfortable. She may not love him but the betrayal of it all still hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Good, Bad. Love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey! Okay, I decided to post this whether or not anyone reviewed...which only one person reviewed...Thank you by the way…I know some of you are not happy with me for having the nerve to take this down a while back, then rewriting, and reposting but I hope you stick around anyways. All chapters will be longer as some of you had requested the first time around. I pinky promise not to take this down, again. I'm sorry…*sniff *...I still love you guys... Hehe*blushes*...anyway, please please please review! You have no idea how much better it makes the writer feel when someone comments on their hard work, good or bad, really ;) okay, see ya'll later!**

* * *

><p>Edward moved farther back into the cover of the shadows with his heart thundering, his gaze dropped to the ground, clenching his fists in a helpless rage. Fury slammed forming a tight sick fist into his gut. How could a man who claims to love her, be so selfish. He couldn't help thinking to himself, this guy was a complete ass. Cheating on someone as sweet and beautiful as Bella was downright sinful. His morals at times may be questionable but cheating was one thing he would never do. He knew betrayal all too well. Not something he'd wish on his worst enemy. He didn't hold any hard feelings toward the one woman who broken his heart. Well, not many hard feelings anyway. He didn't like to admit it, but he'd lost his ability to believe in happy ever after. He was struggling to believe in a lot of things.<p>

Maybe it was because he'd learned that nothing was permanent. He hoped Bella wouldn't suffer as he once had. He did his best to keep the past safely where it belonged and the memories buried. However, fate had a funny way of showing you how little control you really had with your life.

It may have been years since he had last seen her, but she didn't deserve a man like this poor excuse of a man. She was fragile, but strong. She would have to be, to come back from the ordeal. Hidden, he waited until Bella had passed by, the man who was obviously her deceiving good for nothing fiancé right behind her, before Edward dared loosen up his hands. It wasn't hard to tell that this man was someone with a wondering eye. The red head that had been with the scumbag wandered off in the opposite direction, who to him didn't appear to have the grace to look apologetic, disappearing into the crowd. Edward had no quarrel with her, at least not yet. Who knew what the two-timing worthless bastard had told her. Then again that woman could have been just as guilty. It was hard to tell these days.

He didn't like how this was ending. He couldn't begin to explain why. There were just excessively to many emotions coming into play. Past hurts. Not that Edward had the right to stick his nose into Bella's business. He started to step forward before thinking better of it. She'd be horrified to learn that anyone had witnessed her fiancé's betrayal. Still, he wasn't reacting any differently than Emmett or Jasper would have. Either one of her brothers would have laid the man flat already. Charlie on the other hand would have shot James full of holes. Not that he would blame him.

That Edward had shown any kind of restraint was a small miracle, a testament to how far he'd come from the impulsive kid with a short fuse who'd left all those years ago. At least something from his mothers teaching had sunk into his thick skull.

The fireworks were over, the last of the red, white and blue from the climax, already fading from the dark sky. Dozens of people had started hauling their feet toward the lineup of cars and trucks that stretched at least a quarter mile down private road leading to the highway. He tried in vain to keep track of Bella's movements, but he lost her in the crowd. Although he figured she had to be headed for the safety of the house. He hoped she wasn't stopped by too many people.

He jammed his hands into his jean pockets, he strode in the same direction, staying clear of the lighted areas, not anxious for anyone to recognize him and start shooting the bull. He wouldn't mind running into Emmett or Jasper, although he knew enough to keep his mouth shut about what he just seen. Whatever happened with the engagement. Whether she was foolish enough to give the guy a second chance or send him packing, it was up to Bella to deliver the news to her family.

Man, he hoped she did the smart thing. Nah, he didn't have to worry. Bella had more pride and gumption than to take back the bastard. She'd cut him loose. Thankful for not making the mistake in tying herself in marriage to the wrong man. Unfortunately, that was the easy part. He wondered what she had seen in this guy in the first place since to him the guy appeared just as live as a cold fish. The next few days of second-guessing and painful self-doubt was the stage he didn't envy her. The pointless replaying of conversations that had left her uneasy, of the excuses he'd given that she readily and irrationally accepted. Edward knew the drill. He'd been there himself once.

Edward rubbed the tension building at the back of his neck letting go of the sigh he was carrying. He was so tired. '_Bone weary would be a good way to describe it,_' he thought with a scowl. He breathed in the fresh air, filling his strangling lungs. Damn, he wished he hadn't headed to the bunkhouse. He needed to focus on the rustling problem, and now all he could think about was the rearranging that jerk's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's face it – writing a review is not the most fun thing in the world to do. It can be hard to come up with a comment that's not the same thing you've already said a million times. But those little comments, even the repetitive ones, are incredibly important to fan fiction writers, no matter whether they write quickly or slowly, whether they have lots of experience or are just beginning, and even whether they already have lots of reviews or none at all.**

**Those of us who write fan fiction aren't going to be rewarded for it. We can't make money off of it, we aren't going to get a Pulitzer for the best story of the year, and we don't even have the thrill of knowing that this thing we're writing is our own – it's based on somebody else's original work. So why do we do it? Why do we spend hours and days writing these ridiculous stories? It's because we have become entranced by a good story, and we don't want it to end. We are desperate to let the fun continue.**

**Fan fiction writers do not have to publish their stories. I have known talented and prolific people who keep their writing private. However, those of us who do publish do it because we don't want the story to end for other people, either – we want them to share in this vision we have. It's a risk to publish – we risk being ignored, being criticized, and being flamed. In return for taking these risks, we need some confirmation that our vision is being shared, that other people love this story too. Sure, we enjoy getting advice on how to improve our writing, and we like to be told that we're good writers, but at bottom, what we want more than either of those two things is to know that there are people reading who understand why we've gotten so caught up in this story and these characters. This is what gives us the reason and the courage to keep writing.**


End file.
